A Tale Even Shakespeare Couldn't Top
by TARDISlover3
Summary: The Merry Wives of Windsor? More like, the Merry Wives of- OOPS! When Elsa is slammed into at an outdoor play, she meets Jack Frost, a handsome and charming man, and is instantly intrigued. But what happens when they meet again? A series of one shots because I dont really have a huge "plot line", just something random I though of. Jelsa, AU, Modern. No powers.
1. Chapter 1

A Tale Even Shakespeare Couldn't Top

A Jelsa Fanfiction

I think I'm overworking myself. Whatever. Enjoy this thingy that I just came up with. If you want me to continue, let me know.

If I seem irritated to you, it's just because I'm tired, but I didn't want to lose this idea. It's pretty later where I am if you didn't know.

Chapter 1: The Merry Wives of- OOPS! (Again, if you want more, let me know and I'll continue)

"Hum! Ha! Is this a vision? Is this a dream? Do I sleep? Master Ford awake! Awake, Master Ford! There's a hole made in your best coat, Master Ford. This 'tis to be married! This 'tis to have linen and buck-baskets! Well, I will proclaim myself what I am: I will now take the lecher; he is at my house; he cannot 'scape me; 'tis impossible he should; he cannot creep into a halfpenny purse, nor into a pepper-box: but, lest the devil that guides him should aid him, I will search impossible places. Though what I am I cannot avoid, yet to be what I would not shall not make me tame: if I have horns to make one mad, let the proverb go with me: I'll be horn-mad!"

The audience claps at the actor's amazing performance as the terribly jealous Mr. Ford, and the lights go on as he leaves the stage, and the crewmen take away the props of the inn.

I stand up and stretch, working out all the kinks in my back. My eyes fall on the starry night, and I think I see a bat or two. There are definitely fireflies.

Next to me, my sister Anna is dozing. I shake my head affectionately and lightly shove her. "Anna! Wake up! It's intermission!"

Anna snorts awake, and opens her eyes sleepily. "Huh? Where are we? Who are- oh Elsa. Are we still at the play?" She yawns. I chuckle.

"Yes, Anna. I'm going to get some refreshments. I hear they have chocolate covered almonds. Want some?"

Anna's eye light up at the mention of chocolate, and I laugh. "I'll take that as a yes. Be right back."

I walk down the aisle of chairs, and head past the wooden fences surrounding the outdoor stage. My eyes widen at the sight of all the people. _I'm glad Anna and I went to the bathroom before the play started._

I'm at the American Players Theater in Wisconsin, an early treat from my parents to me for my birthday, since they don't do plays in the winter. It's my first time, and I'm loving it. Though Shakespeare can be hard to understand, I'm getting the gist.

I haven't seen any Shakespeare until now, but I've heard of most of them. I have to say, this experience has totally made, The Merry Wives of Windsor my favorite Shakespeare play. It hurts my sides just thinking about it.

I'm at the front of the line eventually, and order two Pepsi's and two packs of chocolate covered almonds. I thank the woman at the register, then make my way back to my seat, which is in the very top row at the very middle of the area.

On the way, I crack open my can. I'm about to take a sip when someone crashes into me so hard I lose my balance and hit the ground. The soda spills all over me, and now I'm soaked in the sticky liquid.

"Oh crap, I am so sorry!" Someone says, and I look up. _Holy Crabcakes he's gorgeous._

The man I'm staring at has silvery white hair and piercing blue eyes. He's tall and thin, but I can detect some sort of muscles underneath his thin -looking blue sweatshirt.

I blink once. Twice. "Oh umm, no, I'm sorry it was totally my fault." I say, although it probably wasn't.

"No, really. I apologize." He seems to realise I'm on the ground, and holds out his hand. I take it, and let him pull me up.

"Again, I'm really, really sorry." He says, and I shake my head.

"No, it's ok. It's just my jacket." I take it off, and shiver a bit at the crisp fall air, which is weird because the cold usually doesn't bother me all that much. _Must be the fact that I'm drenched in soda._

"Ugh, I'm such an idiot. Can I buy you a new Pepsi?"

"No, it's fine really. I'm fine."

The man shakes his head. "Stay right here."

He's back in a few minutes, holding another Pepsi and a bright blue hoodie with the logo for the theater. "I hope blue's your color." He says, and hands it to me.

I hold back. "You didn't have to do that." _Ok, the creepy part is, he got the size and color right. What's up with that?_

"But I wanted to. Think of it as an apology gift."

"I really don't think that-"

"Please, just accept it." I sigh, and take the items. I pull the hoodie over my head, warmed instantly.

"Thank you, umm..."

"Jack. Jack Frost."

"Right, thank you Jack. I'm Elsa Winters."

"Nice to meet you." He says, and holds out his hand. I take it, and spark flies up my arm. I pull my hand out of his quickly, my cheeks reddening. _What is this, a movie?_

"I should probably get back to my sister." I say.

"You have a sister? Me too! Mine isn't here, she'd be asleep in 5 seconds."

"Mine already is." I say with a chuckle. Jack laughs at this.

"Well, it was a pleasure running into you, Elsa." He says, chuckling a bit. I roll my eyes playfully.

"Indeed." I say, and make my way back to Anna.

"I'm back." I say to a sleeping Anna. I don't bother waking her, and instead decide to save her snacks for the ride to the airport. Today is our last day in Wisconsin, and we're taking an early flight back to Burgess. It's about 10:00 right now. Our flight is at 1:30

The play continues, and I fix my eyes onto the stage.

...

"Let it be so. Sir John, To Master Brook you yet shall hold your word. For he tonight shall lie with Mistress Ford."

Loud clapping fills the area as I stand up and cheer and clap as loud as I can. I think all the noise wakes Anna up, for there's a rustling as she stands up to clap drowsy beside me. She blinks, and yawns. "It's over?" She asks.

I nod. "Come on, we need to get going." I collect my trash and grab my program, which I'm keeping as a souvenir.

As we make our way down the forest slope, Anna notices I'm not wearing my coat, but holding it. "Where'd you get the hoodie?" She asks.

"Oh, I slammed into some guy and got Pepsi all over my coat. He bought a hoodie for me as an apology."

"OMG, that's amazing! Was he cute? Do you like him!?" Anna is bouncing up and down now, and my eyes widen.

"Anna, we just met. I don't like him." I insert my hands into the pocket of the hoodie, and to my surprise I feel paper inside.

I pull out the paper and find that it is a receipt. Nothing unusual, until I notice the note scribbled on the back of it.

 _Hope you enjoyed the play, and that you didn't get too cold. If you wanna chat, here's my number._

The note is followed by a sequence of numbers. It's from Jack, and I feel my cheeks heating up.

 _Wait, what?_

I shake my head. I am not crushing on a guy I just met. No sir.

Which is why I'm so confused when my hand reaches for the phone in my purse and adds the number to my list of contacts.

...

So yup, let me know if you want me to continue. Peace, and goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

A Tale Even Shakespeare Couldn't Top

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Guess what? I'm continuing! Enjoy peoples!

Chapter 2: Please fasten your- OOPS!

I can't stop thinking about Jack. Or Shakespeare. _What is up with me?_

Anna and I make it safely through security and find our gate. We get some muffins for breakfast, and while Anna gets a coffee, I get a chai tea.

Throughout breakfast, my mind is locked on his eyes, his smile. I shake my head. _You're crazy, Elsa._

 _Under love's heavy burden do I sink._

 _Oh, no, Elsa. You only met him yesterday. Don't you dare start think that you're falling in love with him._

While I'm eating, a flash of white catches my eye, and I turn. Then it's gone.

Our flight is called, and Anna and I board.

 _This is going a long flight..._

...

Halfway through our flight, I'm in the bathroom when we start experiencing turbulence. _Crap._

" _Sorry folks, we're just experiencing some turbulence so I'm gonna go ahead a turn the seatbelt sign on."_ There's a ding as the little lights above the seats go on.

I quickly wash my hands and shove open the door. Of course, my seat is super far away from the bathroom, and I wobble down the aisle as I quickly try and make my way towards my seat.

The planes rocks, and I lose my balance, falling into someone.

"Oh crap, I am so, so- Jack?" My eyes widen as I straighten my self up. _Of all people..._

"Elsa? You're on this flight too?"

"Umm... yeah?"

Someone taps me on the shoulder. "Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to please return to your seat." A flight attendant says.

"Oh, umm of course. Sorry about that." I say, and make my way back to my seat.

"What was that all about?" Anna asks, and I redden.

"I saw him again." I say, and Anna cheers.

"You are totally crushing!" She says, and I frown.

"No I'm not!" I say.

"Yes you are! Yes you-" I block her out by putting in my earbuds. I set it on shuffle, and read my book.

 _"This above all: to thine own self be true"._

 _Where the heck did that come from?_

I shrug, and try to ignore my Shakespeare quoting.

A little while later, Anna taps me on the shoulder. I remove my earbuds, and look at her with questioning eyes.

"Well, you say you don't like him because you just met him. Well..." Anna looks at her phone.

"Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks

Within his bending sickle's compass come:

Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,

But bears it out even to the edge of doom."

I frown. "You looked that up just to get to me, didn't you? Why is everyone plaguing me with Shakespeare?"

Anna shrugs. "Who knows? All I know it that time doesn't matter."

"Anna, Shakespeare goes way more deeper than you would think. How do you know if that's what he meant?"

"I don't. But I can assume, dear sister. Just trust me on this one! You guys are perfect for each other!"

I shake my head and go back to my book.

 _Time does not affect love? Ridiculous. What was that Shakespeare thinking?_

...

At the end of the flight, I meet up with Jack once again as we walk down the aisle of seats.

"Sorry for falling into you." I say and I pull my blue suitcase along. Anna, luckily, is ahead of us, leaving me in a bit of peace.

"It's alright. You could call it karma for running into you yesterday."

"All the same-"

"It's fine, Elsa. No harm done."

It's awkward for a bit, until he speaks again. "So, where are you heading after this?"

"Burgess." I say, nonchalantly.

"Really? Me too! What university do you go to?"

"Bloomsburg University." I say. "I'm studying to become an actress."

"That's such a coincidence, because so am I!"

"How have we not seen each other?" I ask, frowning.

Jack shrugs. "I have no idea."

We finally leave the gate, and Anna is waiting for me, a grin on her face.

"I'll see you around then?" He asks, and I nod.

"Most likely."

Anna and I make our way back to where we parked our car and clamber in. I get into the drivers seat and start the car. Anna turns on the radio, and Love Story by Taylor Swift comes on. _Oh great..._

Through the window, I see Jack lugging his own suitcase across the lot. He turns, and waves. I smile and wave back.

 _Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow,_  
 _That I shall say good night till it be morrow._

 _You aren't going to give up on me, are you brain?_


	3. Chapter 3

A Tale Even Shakespeare Couldn't Top

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Chapter 3: Romeo and... Wait, What?

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to- ARGH!" I toss my script onto the and fall back on my blue bed.

My class has recently started Romeo and Juliet, and I, of course, really want to be Juliet. It's a big part, but I think I can do it. I hope.

"What am I going to do, Anna?" I ask as I stare up at the stark white snowflakes on my ceiling. "I really, really want this part. I'm just not getting it."

"Well, I think you need to show a little more emotion. Become Juliet, the woman who yearns for love, but cannot, given the great divide betwixt the families."

 _Ok..._ "When did your vocabulary get so..." I trail off as I notice the phone in her hand. "ANNA!" I groan.

"Sorry!"

"Well, let's try again." I say, and stoop down to pick up the script.

...

It's now Tuesday, one day after the tryouts. When I did mine, the teacher showed a small smile. It gave me hope.

"I can't do this." I mutter.

The rest of my class is cluttered around the sheet of cast members. I see a familiar head of white hair, and I tap him on the shoulder.

On Monday, I realized why we never met each other. I tended to be shy and quiet, never opening up to people. When I thought about it for a while, I realized that I did know him to some extent, just not very well.

"Hey Elsa!" Jack says, and I wave.

"I wish this line would clear up." I mumble, and Jack nods his head.

"Agreed. I'm dying to know who got the part of Romeo."

Did I mention that Jack tried out for Romeo?

Despite his impatience, Jack lets me go in front of him. I thank him, and we chat for a bit before the line moves up and I'm finally at the list. My eyes skim the page.

 _Juliet: Elsa Winters_

 _I got the part?!_

 _Romeo: Jack Frost_

My heart starts beating furiously, and my face heats up. I step aside quickly, and try with no avail to steady my beating heart.

Jack turns around, amused. "So, looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together, won't we?" He asks.

I redden a bit. "I guess."

 _This is the sheath; there rust and let me die!_

I stand there silently for a minute, allowing me to hear a few words uttered from Jack's mouth. "Ah, dear Juliet, Why art thou yet so fair?"

 _Did he just say what just thought he said?_

 _This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,_ _May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet_.

 _Yeah... no wonder I'm dreading next rehearsal._

Sorry this chapter is so short, I have some more writing to do besides this, and I'm running out of time. So yeah, see you in the next chapter!


End file.
